Tears
by cicijan28
Summary: Michonne and Rick find themselves growing closer to each other, and soon, a new and unexpected relationship forms.
1. Chapter 1

Tears: chapter one

They both had felt it. Something strange between them that sparked and suggested that they could be something other than friends. It came all of a sudden for both of them, and at first, neither one knew what to do with this new feeling. They kept it hidden from everyone and for a while, no one expected anything. But then, there were signs. Slight touches, caring words, it may have seemed just friendly to others, but coupled with the way they looked at each other hinted at some other desire.

Michonne had been at the prison for months now, and the only real friends she had made were the original prison group. She rarely ever interacted with anyone who came from Woodbury, and knew none of their names. It was for the best, though. Those people knew nothing about survival, and if worst came to worse, she didn't want to care about someone who couldn't fend for themself.

Even with her friends at the prison, Michonne didn't allow herself to get too close. She could joke around with them, hold a conversation, but she never told them anything personal. She didn't pry into their pasts either. What happened before, the person you were, none of that mattered. All that was important was whether or not you could survive this world.

It was almost fall. Some of the leaves on the trees were just starting to change colors. Michonne usually loved this time of year, but now it meant frequent runs to get as much as they could before winter came. She was always up to volunteer for these runs. Had to keep busy somehow.  
When Rick asked her to go with him on a run, just the two of them, she accepted it without question. She'd found that they worked well together, seeming to understand what the other wanted to do without words. They were so different, but somehow, it worked out.

Michonne woke up the morning of the run to a flashlight shining in her eyes. It was still dark out, but she knew Rick would want to get an early start. They were going pretty far out. She groaned slightly, which made him let out a soft chuckle.

"Come on, 'Chonne," Rick said softly, his voice bouncing off the walls of the small cell. "We got thangs to do."

...

Michonne watched out the window as Rick drove. She was comfortable in silence, seeing no need for small talk. However, Rick wouldn't stop talking. He kept going on about everything that was happening back at the prison, or what he'd be doing at this time if the world hadn't ended. Michonne was only half paying attention.

Rick was trying almost desperately to get Michonne's attention. It bothered him that she seemed almost uninterested in what he had to say. He wanted to be the one to make her eyes light up our make her smile during a conversation. This was something he didn't understand. Sure, he loved to crack a joke and make people laugh every once in a while, but to get himself one of Michonne's smiles, that was a prize. And he wanted it all to himself.

Getting slightly frustrated, Rick stopped talking and stared at the road. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, I am," Michonne said. He looked at her just in time to catch a glimpse of a smirk. That would do for now.

A while later, they arrived at their destination, a small town on the outskirts of the county. She looked around at the stores. Most of them had broken windows, but from a quick glance, it looked like only electronics and things of old value were taken. This town must have fallen quickly.

Getting out of the car, Michonne went over to the pharmacy and looked in. She didn't see anything, but still kept the katana out in case she missed something. She looked down all the aisles, then hopped the counter, looking inside for anything useful. A lot of painkillers and allergy medicine had been taken, but she managed to find some useful things.

Rick went through the aisles and grabbed everything he thought would be useful. Cough drops, kid vitamins, cold medicine, batteries, tampons, first aid kits and whatever else caught his eye. After a while, they were both finished, so they made their way over to the grocery store.

By this time, the smell of rotting meat, milk, and eggs was gone, but they still avoided that area. Michonne went down the aisles, checking for any walkers. There were only two, who seemed to have wandered in. She dispatched them easily with a swing of her blade.

The two survivors grabbed canned food, pasta, and jars of anything they could find. They were about to leave when Michonne came across a giant bag of m&m's. Rick just laughed slightly as she stuffed it into her bag.

"What?" Michonne asked, giving him a mock glare. "I'll share if you want."

"I think I'll pass on that," Rick said. "Just don't eat them all at once. The last thing we need from you is a sugar high."

"Don't worry. I'm just stocking up. These will go into my stash."

Rick looked at her and found that he couldn't tell whether she was being serious or joking. He found that frustrating. He could never tell what went on in her head and it seemed like she knew how it made him feel and made it into a game. The only things that anyone knew about her was what she chose to tell, or what Andrea had told them.

And there was that. Since Andrea died, she seemed even more reluctant to tell them about anything from her past. It was like those were her memories and telling them would give them to others. She kept her past a secret, and like most things, Rick couldn't figure anything out about her. No inferences about who she was, what she did, the was just nothing. She seemed to have separated herself from whoever she was in the past and adapted to this new world, more so than the rest of them. Having strength and skills was the new judgement of beauty in this world.

And speaking of beauty...

Michonne had turned away and started walking towards the door. Rick watched as she moved, studying the fluid, graceful movements and then, of course, her ass. It seemed like everyone stared at her when she moved and he could see why. She was perfect, just the right proportion of muscles and curves and she wasn't modest about it. Her tight jeans and shirts didn't hide her shape and it made Rick's mind wander to places it hadn't in so long.

A few times, he'd caught others staring after her. Tyreese did before he got serious with Karen and had picked up the habit again recently. Bob had as well. And a few times, he even saw Daryl watching after her. This all made him feel slightly jealous, and he had only accepted the reason a few weeks ago. He liked her, everything about her. Her personality, her body, the small smiles she gave him when they talked. But, like everything else, he couldn't see what she felt.

And she shouldn't feel anything for him. He'd tried to give her up to the Governor, tried to kill her. He'd hurt her when she first came here, needing help, and had never been particularly nice to her until they went on that run with Carl. She couldn't feel anything for him.

Yet, unknown to him, she did.

Michonne stopped at the door and looked back at him. "Come on, Grimes," she said with a smirk. "Let's go home."

He'd ripped his gaze away from her rear as fast as he could, but he didn't know if she'd seen. The smirk on her face told him she had, and the blush rising in his cheeks told her he knew he'd been caught. Not that she hadn't noticed before.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride back to the prison was just as silent as the ride there, maybe even more. Rick didn't speak, too embarrassed that she'd caught him staring. However, she didn't cut his head off, in fact, she seemed almost amused. That had to mean something, right?

After a while, Michonne set her hand on his thigh. Rick jumped slightly and looked at her, but she didn't return the glance. He should tell her to move her hand, but he didn't want to. Besides, she wasn't doing anything, just resting her hand on his leg. He focused on the road ahead of them and her hand withdrew as they neared the prison.

He wanted to tell her to put it back, to touch him as much as she wanted but he didn't. He couldn't say that to her. They said nothing as they unloaded the car and brought the supplies inside. He wanted her to say something to him, anything, but before he could think of what to say, she left, going to her cell.

It was soon dinnertime and Rick waited for her to join him. She usually sat either alone or near him, and after a few minutes, he realized that she wasn't coming down. Finishing his food rather quickly, he grabbed another plate and headed to her cell. Pushing back the curtain, he moved inside, standing awkwardly near the doorway as he looked at her.

She seemed to just be laying down, almost sleeping, and she was staring at something which she held in her hands. After a moment, she noticed him there and stuffed what looked to be a photograph into a pocket.

"I brought your dinner," Rick said after a moment. He decided not to ask about the picture. If she was ready to share something, she would.  
Michonne thanked him, but still looked slightly upset. He'd never seen her show any kind of emotion besides grief at Andrea's death. He could almost feel the pain coming off of her and it made his heart ache. He wanted to make it better for her.

Setting the plate down on the nightstand by her bed, Rick sat down on her bed. "Do you want to talk?"

Michonne shook her head quickly, then seemed to be considering it. She couldn't say it, couldn't let it be real. She took out the photograph and handed it to him. In it, was a very happy and smiling Michonne, and two little girls, around the ages of six and four. They were hugging each other and smiling for the photographer.

Rick looked at the photograph and understood immediately what had happened. She was a mother who lost her children when this all started. From the state she was in when they first met, something traumatizing must have happened to her, and this explained it.

"They were at their father's house when it started," Michonne said, her voice shaking. "I should've gone straight there, but I'd thought they'd be safe while I got things together. By the time I got there, all three of them were..." She trailed off, sobs shaking her body. She tried to hold herself together but felt herself falling apart instead.

Rick put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He held her there, letting her cry and let it out. From the way she sobbed, he knew she hadn't allowed herself to grieve them.

"I had to...put them down," Michonne gasped out, clinging to him. One of her hands was hiding tightly into his shirt as she let herself feel the pain, the gaping emptiness. Her daughters, the only part of her life that made her happy, they were gone and it killed her, destroyed the woman she used to be.

"I'm so sorry, Michonne," Rick said, still holding her as she wept.

...

As Michonne woke up the next morning, the first thing she became aware of was the warmth. She usually woke up cold, the concrete walls not keeping in the heat. The next thing she noticed was the slight movement in her bed. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Rick laying practically underneath her. She started to pull away slightly and he shifted, moving his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Rick," Michonne said quietly. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked down at her, a small smile on his lips. His arms around her tightened and he pulled her up to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Michonne tried to pull away and he looked up at her in confusion, then seemed to actually wake up.

"Shit," he whispered, letting go. "I'm sorry. Thought I was dreaming again."  
Michonne looked at him, an almost unbelieving look on her face. "Again?" She asked, then saw his cheeks grow bright red.

"Yeah. Again. I've been having dreams like that recently."

"About me?"

"Always about you."

Michonne had no clue what to say to him, what to even think about what he'd just admitted. She reached out and held his hand, keeping it in hers. It was so strange. She'd cried herself to sleep, shown how weak she really was, and yet, he wanted to kiss her.

"Kiss me again?" Michonne asked. She didn't know if he would and for a moment, she almost took it back. But he pressed his lips to hers and she was lost.

Rick kissed her like he wanted to, passionate, but loving. He brought her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled and sucked on it softly. His hands held her in the kiss, one around her waist, and the other at the back of her neck, keeping her there as he kissed her. Her full lips were even softer than he imagined, and he hadn't thought that was possible.

His tongue swiped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and when she complied, parting her lips slightly, he wasted no time in exploring her mouth. He wanted to memorize every part of her.

After a few moments, his kisses moved from her lips, down her jaw and then to her neck. He sucked and bit at the exposed skin, leaving marks that were dark enough to be visible on her. She was his now, and he wanted every man who ever took a second look at her to know it.

Hearing her let out a soft moan, Rick realized that he had pushed her down on the bed and was on top of her, grinding his hips against hers. He could feel his erection grow as his jeans became tighter and he wanted to have her in every way. Before he could act on that, he pulled away from her, but was stopped by her arms around him.

"I want you," Michonne whispered, her lustful gaze melting any doubt left in his mind.  
His hands moved down to the hem of her shirt and he pulled it over her head. She reached up and soon his shirt was removed from his torso. He dragged his lips across her chest and reached behind her, unclasping her bra and almost tearing it from her body.

Now that he could see her bare chest, Rick eyed her for a moment. She was thin, but made up for it with her muscular build and he knew she was strong. She wouldn't break from anything. Slowly, he leaned in, taking a nipple between his lips and he sucked lightly on it. From the hitch of her breath, he knew she liked it.

He sucked slightly on the skin, then circled his tongue around the hardening bud. Once it pebbled between his lips, he bit down slightly, then pulled off of it, dragging his teeth along the flesh. This brought a pleasured gasp from her lips, and he switched to the other, still pinching and pulling at the one he'd left behind.

Soon, he was kissing down her abdomen, stopping at the low waistband of her jeans. Her tight clothes showed her shape, but made him wonder what she looked like underneath. He looked up at her and she gave him a slight nod, giving him permission. He undid the button and zipper on her pants, then hooked his fingers under the waistband and tugged them down. He took his time, slowly sliding the fabric down her legs, then paused for a moment as he pulled both her jeans and her panties off her legs. She was naked in front of him, vulnerable, and as his eyes moved over her bare form, memorizing every detail, she seemed to grow slightly uncomfortable.

Rick smiled and unbuckled his belt, then pulled his pants off. He moved closer and let Michonne push his boxers down his hips, but then pushed her back down onto the bed. Feeling her heat against him, he wanted nothing more than to push into her, but he wouldn't. He couldn't do that to her.

His hand moved down to her entrance and he skimmed his fingertips over her folds, then around her sensitive clit. He teased her like this for a while, then slipped a finger inside her. Her hips bucked almost immediately against his hand. She was tight and hot and he knew that no one had had her for a while, maybe even since this all started. He watched her face as he worked his finger into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. After a while, he added another finger and almost lost control at the sound she made.

Her hips rocked against his hand and he could feel her start to clench around his fingers. He pulled his hand away, bringing a curse and a sound of protest from her lips. He cupped her face and made her look at him and he lined himself up, then pushed into her, gently.

Her lips parted in a gasp and her eyes stayed on him as he continued to fill her. He was certain that her expression mirrored his as he felt her, tight, warm, and wet around him. He had to stop himself from letting go right there from how good it felt. There was so much pleasure coursing through him and he had no idea it could be this good.

After a moment for them both to adjust to the feel of each other's bodies, Rick made a tentative thrust. He watched her back arch slightly and was encouraged, starting to move eagerly. He soon found a rhythm, which wasn't too fast, but just quick enough to pull moans from both of them.

Eventually, her moans and the whispers of his name caused him to thrust faster and deeper into her, his hands braced against the bed. He moved roughly, making the small bed shake slightly. Burying his face against her shoulder, he muffled his sounds of pure bliss against her skin.

Her nails dug at his back and she let out high pitched, breathy sounds that he had to tune out. But soon, he felt her walls clench tightly around him and he pressed a hand over her mouth just in time to muffle the scream that escaped her. He honestly hadn't thought she'd be that loud but she surprised him.

With her shaking and still clenching around him being too much, Rick let go, grabbing her hips and giving her one last, hard thrust before he spilled himself into her. He filled her and nothing else had ever felt so right to him.

Slipping out of her, he watched her calm face, admiring how beautiful she looked with the slight smile on her lips. A pride filled him as he realized that he'd caused that smile. Kissing her gently, he pulled away and started to gather his clothes. Michonne reached out and touched his arm.

"Stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**((Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait with this story. I've had a lot going on in my life recently and I haven't really been in the mood to write. Now I am, so hopefully this story will be updated a bit more regularly. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. You are all amazing. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter. I'm really sick right now, but I couldn't wait any longer to post it. This chapter is a bit more feelsy, but some action is coming soon. Enjoy!))**

Tears chapter 3

Rick had stayed. He wanted every moment he could get with her, and was still trying to figure out what had happened. She'd given herself to him in the most intimate way, yet he couldn't quite believe that she'd meant it. If someone else had been there while she was upset, if someone else had comforted her, would she have given herself to them instead?

Looking down at the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms, he wasn't able to believe that about her. She was so reserved around everyone and had just started opening up to the group. They all wanted to know more about her past, but no one ever pushed it. It could be because they understood her story would be painful, or that they were afraid that it would push her away. It could even be the fact that everyone was at least slightly intimidated by her.

When Michonne had first come to the prison, Rick had been wary of her. He didn't want to get too close because she was unpredictable, dangerous. When he had hurt her to get information, he almost jumped away because of her glare and sudden movement. She seemed to run on instinct, basic fight or flight responses that kept her alive.

Now, that instinct was still there, but it was rarely seen. Only when she felt threatened or when they went outside the gates did it come back to the surface. It was almost like there were two versions of her. One was the instinct driven warrior he first met, and the other was a protective and loyal woman. She always came back to them.

Slowly, Michonne woke up. She knew it was still rather early in the morning, and that Rick was still with her. She looked up at him, and returned the small smile he gave her. It was amazing to wake up next to someone else.

"Hey," she said in a whisper.

"Hey yourself," Rick answered. "You sleep alright?" She nodded and sat up slightly, pulling the blanket up to cover herself.

He was here, which meant that he cared. He wanted this, she figured. Michonne met his eyes, and before she knew it, he was kissing her again.

Thoughts of what they'd done the night before flooded her mind, and she felt that need start to reappear. He was wrapping his arms around her, holding her against him.

"Rick," Michonne said, trying to pull away. He seemed to hold on tighter before letting her go. "I don't want anyone to know. Not yet. I want to make sure this works before we say anything."

Rick stared at her for a moment, and she could see his eyes move across her face, as if he were memorizing her. He nodded, a slight smile on her face.

"That seems like the best way to go," he said, pulling her into an embrace. "So you really want this? With me?"

"Of course," she said, then moved closer to him, whispering.  
"I've had dreams about you, too."

…..

The next few days were almost a blur. Michonne went through the routine without much attention paid on anything. All she could think about was getting back to Rick. He'd come to her cell every night. Sometimes, they just laid close to each other and drifted off, other times, they made love.

Usually, one of them teased the other until they practically pounced on them, which would start a battle for dominance that lasted for almost an hour, and ended with them both spent and satisfied. Michonne knew that they were a match for each other. It seemed like everything about them was compatible.

Now, she was on guard duty, sitting up in the tower, bored out of her mind. Being bored wasn't something she was used to these days. In her life before, it would happen when her girls went to their father's and the house was empty, but in the apocalypse, there was always something to think about. Even more when you were surviving on your own. Now, it was, different. She didn't have to worry about every little detail because everyone had a job and it all got done. It was times like these that she wished she could watch television again.

Michonne decided to cure her boredom by looking around the prison yard. Around her, people were getting their jobs done. They were building a sort of pavilion outside, where everyone could eat when it was nice out. It wasn't anywhere near done yet, but it kept people busy and would be useful.

Looking away from there, she saw Rick in the field. He was watering the little seedlings he'd planted a few weeks before. She watched as he worked, her eyes studying him, even from this distance. It was hot out, but he couldn't take off his shirt, or else all of the scratches at marks she'd left on him would be visible.

Almost as if he could feel her eyes, Rick turned around and looked up at the tower. Shielding his eyes, he met her gaze, a soft smile finding its way to his lips. He went back to his work a moment later, leaving her with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"What's so funny that it's got you smiling?" Someone said from behind her. Michonne turned around and saw Glenn at the doorway.

"Nothing," she said calmly. He'd surprised her, but she didn't let that show. "I'm just watching everyone."

He stepped towards the window and looked out at the field, studying what was going on.

"You can leave," Glenn said. "It's my turn."

Michonne thanked him, then left the guard tower, headed towards the building. She stopped near the door, just looking around. There was nothing for her to do until tomorrow, and staying in one place was driving her crazy. She was restless.

The only thing that would help would be to go on a run, and it had to be soon. All the new people around only made everything worse. Their presence made her stressed and reminded her of Woodbury and all the loss that happened because of it. She just needed a break for a while.

More than a break, Michonne needed to find the Governor. He was still out there, still as dangerous as ever. He could be planning something and gathering another army. She'd known men like him and knew that he wouldn't give up until he had what he wanted. Two times before, she'd gone out looking for him, but she couldn't find anything. There was no trail to follow anymore, no clues to tell where he went. It wss almost as if he'd vanished, but that didn't deter her. She would go out again soon.

Rick saw her walk down towards him, shielding her eyes from the sun. He smiled as he watched her move, knowing how her body moved, where each muscle flexed as she walked. He'd memorized her, but never got tired of watching her again.

"Hey," he said when she got close enough. He set the hoe he was using down and leaned on the handle. "Come to help?"

"I can if you want," Michonne answered. "But I wanted to talk a bit first." He nodded for her to continue. "I think I'm going to go out again. It won't be for long this time. It'll be a week at most. I just think I should try again. I might have missed something."

Rick just looked at her as she spoke, dread filling his mind. So much could happen out there, and he'd never forgive himself for letting her go if she got hurt. He had finally gotten close to her, and everything was good, but now she wanted to leave.

Michonne stood still as he thought, not sure what to do. "Aren't you going to say something?" She asked.

"I don't know what to say," Rick answered, looking at her. "I don't want you to go. It's too dangerous and I'd worry too much."

"You know I can fend for myself, Rick. You don't have to-"

"I'm not gonna let you go." His expression was determined. "You're not gonna leave like that. It's stupid of you to even consider it."

Michonne could see that he was upset with her for wanting to leave. She understood, but she hadn't expected the finality of his tone. There would be no arguing with him on this. His decision was made.

"Fine," she said flatly, turning to go back into the building.

…..

Rick wondered later if he'd said the right thing. Would it have been better if he'd told her to do what she wanted? Did she want him to tell her to leave? He had considered doing that, but it felt wrong. He had been honest with her, and that was what was right. She would just have to deal with his less than nice words.

Still, he had to wonder just what she wanted to hear, especially when she ignored him at dinner. Even though no one knew they were together, they usually sat at the same table during meals. Now, as their meal of meat and potatoes was served, he could see her all the way across the room, everything about her showing that she didn't want anybody near her now. He sighed and turned to his dinner, not very interested.

By the time he looked back at her again, she was gone. He figured that she'd gone straight to bed, still upset with him. He sighed inwardly and finished his meal, then dumped it in the bucket to be washed.

She was in her cell, just like he thought. Rick made his way there, only to find her in bed, looking half asleep. He went in and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand over her blanket covered leg. For a while, he just watched her steady breathing. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked. She just nodded slightly.

This wasn't the first time he was unsure about a decision he'd made. He knew it would be too dangerous to let her go out there alone. However, he couldn't control her. She would do whatever she wanted to do, regardless of what he wanted. Maybe she'd listen to reason.

"I don't want you to go out there alone," he said. "I know you've done it before, but it's just getting worse. There seems to be more walkers now than usual, and if you get caught in a herd, there won't be anyone to help you."

"I understand," Michonne said, her voice quiet. "And I appreciate that you're concerned about me, but I can fend for myself. You don't need to protect me."

Rick stood up and shook his head, frustrated. How could she be so stubborn?

"You're right," he said. "I don't need to protect you, because you're not going." He turned and left the cell, going to the watchtower to take his shift.


End file.
